Looking death in the eye
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: When Maria comes back for jasper, who will win? Who will loose? Who will live? Who will die? Rated t for violence and minor swearing book parings plus Cynthia/Seth (only mentioned)
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing  
Alices pov

I sat on the couch smiling with my jasper. We'd developed a way to communicate with out speaking, just our minds. I Proceeded to show him all our memories to the tune of 'you found me' by the fray I started out with my brief memories of the asylum. I had remembered laying on the cold Concrete floor, bleeding and beaten due to the fact that I had tried to fight back. That was when I had seen my first vision of him. I was in love at first sight. I showed him my memories of trying to find him. How James had tracked me, and how I had gotten away. I showed him myself wandering, and finally finding him in the diner. That song only went on so long so I switched to 'every time we touch' by cascada I proceeded to then show him us walking out of the diner, me seeing the cullens and us having our very first kiss I showed us finding them, then him saving me from the fire Emmett had caused, which almost resulted in my death, jasper had gotten me out on time though. I showed him my first vision of Bella. All the baseball games. Going to Arizona, holding hands in the car, killing James. I showed him Bella's birthday. I switched to 'bring me to life' by evernessance. I showed us leaving, me dry-sobbing on his shoulder, him apologizing as we drove separate from everyone else, me telling him it was okay and it wasn't his fault. Then I showed him what actually happened in Italy. Then I showed him the newborns, and the outcome my visions had if he had have asked Maria to help us fight. I showed him the vision of Bella in isle Esme, and the partial of Renessmee . I showed him the time I couldn't see him, and thought he was dead. Then when I found him and how relived I was. Lastly I showed him the vision of the fight with the Volturi , the vision I wouldn't show anyone else. He stared blankly at me as I latched onto him for comfort. He stroked my hair. "In good times or bad, I love you. Forever and always." I told him softly he smiled down at me. "I swear, I'll never let anything hurt you." He told me quietly. I reached up and kissed him smiling. "Forever is only the beginning." We had an audience. I looked over a bit annoyed "Edward, how long have you been watching us? Your kinda like a bad stalker, you know that?" He grinned "the past interest me. And besides, your thoughts were loud. I rolled my eyes "meanie."  
I froze "jasper..." I could feel Edward reading my mind. "Uh oh.." He said quietly "what's going on? Alice what do you see?" Jasper asked holding my hand "a woman... she isn't happy." he handed me paper and a pencil. I sketched the woman. Jasper froze. "Alice, that's Maria."


	2. Chapter 2

i own nothing.. Duh.

* * *

"What does she want Alice?" I looked down. "She wants you of corse! Who doesn't!?  
Your amazing and beautiful and talented.." I jumped in my seat. And pulled my knees to my chest. Jasper looked over "What's wrong?" The vision ended. "Nothing, nothing." I lied "she'll be here in two weeks. With army." I went up stairs and sat in the window. I had just seen my self get an arm ripped off and keep fighting. I wasn't that strong though, and I knew it very well. Then I saw my self again, I was the last one standing. I tried to run, but I turned back. She got me. I fought to the death for my family. There was a knock on the door. I jumped. Carlisle. I recognized the sent. "Carlisle, I love you, but could you leave me alone for a bit?" I tried to ask sweetly "Alice, something's bothering you. I can tell." I sighed in defeat "okay, come in." Carlisle sat on the bed next to me. "What did you see?" He asked me quietly. Is that what's wrong? A bad vision?" I nodded. He pulled me into a hug, and like a small child I started dry sobbing in his arms "I saw them kill charrolett, and jasper, and Emmett, and you, and esme, and Bella, even me and rose. But even worse, I saw Cynthia. Captured as one of Maria's newborns. I didn't remember her from my human life, but I looked into her eyes, and I knew. I knew that was my baby sister. Carlisle, I can't kill my sister. Especially not my real birth sister." He stroked my hair "she can come live with us Ali. You know anyone you care about is welcome here." I smiled up at him. "Also, only Peter, charrollett, jasper, and I will be the only ones fighting." He looked at me. "Alice, ... Just four of you can't take all of them. " I shook my head. "I saw the version when we all fight. We all died. Everyone of us. Then she killed all of forks and Seattle. But when only the 4 of us fight, only I die, and Cynthia, Peter,and charrollett stay with you and adapt your life. Jasper falls for Cynthia after a century beacause it turns out that were just alike. It'll be better if only I fight. I'll gladly die for you guys. You have so much more purpose than me in life, you know it. You save people, I'm just Alice. I'm not important to society. You are." He looked down at me. "Alice,you're more important than you think. With out you, how would we know when we can play baseball,why, we'd have to start watching the news! Those liars, or how would we dress ourselves? We'd look hysterical. Also, we could never afford the nice houses we get every time we move, actually, I don't even think we could move every 5or 6 years. Alice, your so important to this family. We love you."


	3. Chapter 3

im not stephenie.. Thus I own nothing. If I did it wouldn't be fanfiction.. DUURHERHER

* * *

Jasper's words rung through my head. "I swear, I'll never let anything hurt you."

I couldn't take it much longer. I couldn't tell him what I had seen. I couldn't repeat it. I didn't want him to worry. I only hoped jasper would allow himself to stick around, after I was dead, to realize Cynthia was his perfect match after me. Another knock on the door. Edward. "Go away. I don't want to talk about it." I said toward the door. He opened it anyway. I jumped out the window. "Come on Alice..." He whined "no!" I yelled back running through the woods. It occurred to me that I hadn't bothered to put on shoes. Suddenly the woods were a very gross place. I climbed a tree and thought specifically to Edward "I only have 2 more weeks to live. Don't tell jazz."

Edward was blank for a moment "what the hell do you mean 'you only have two more weeks' I'm not going to let you die." I sighed "yes. You have to Edward. It's the only way. Once I'm dead shell leave. You guys can't fight with us. Ask Carlisle to explain. Tell him Alice said it was okay. Also after I'm dead, jasper will kill her, naturally, he'll loose it when he sees I'm dead. Also, it depends on how she kills me, but she may forget to burn me. If this occurs, you will still be able to save me. Also. Never forget I love you guys with all my heart. Or else, I wouldn't be willing to give up my life for all of you."

**JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW**

Alice had been acting odd since she had the vision of Maria. Someone must have gotten killed in the vision, but who? If Maria was coming with an army, we'd need more than just our coven. We'd need someone who had been a part of them. I took out my phone "Peter, charlotte, I need to ask a favor. Maria is coming to attack our coven. We need your help. " I could feel Peter getting exited and Charlotte getting worried "hell yeah bro. We finally get to take that uncle trucker down?" I laughed. He and Emmett together would be the start of world war 3. Note to self, keep Peter and Emmett the hell away from each other. Even though it could be fun. "Yup. Hopefully we won't loose anyone in the process, but Alice seems off. I dunno what she's seen. Charlotte, I'm sure we'll be fine. Stop worrying." Peter snickered. "So what are we up against?" I sighed. To be honest I didn't know. "Probably the usual. A bunch of untrained newborns along with herself who is the worst fighter I've ever seen." We laughed . "She says they'll be here in two weeks. Can you be here? Awesome. Thanks guys. Love you guys." I hung up. Now to get Alice to spill it. I ran into the woods calling "Alice! Alice?" I saw her yarn anklet that ness had made her resting on her bare foot hanging from a tree limb the rest of her hidden by branches. I smirked, and climbed up with her, wrapping my arm around her. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her face was in her knees "hey, hon." I rubbed her shoulder and pulled her closer "Ali, are you alright? What aren't you telling me?"

**ALICES POINT OF VIEW**

I heard leaves breaking under someone's feet. I caught the sent. Yay. It was jazz. I hoped he wouldn't ask, because I wasn't going to tell. He climbed up the tree and warped his arm around me ""hey, hon." He rubbed my should in an effort to comfort me and pulled me closer. It was nice untill he asked "Ali, are you alright? What aren't you telling me?" I sighed. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was going to die. "Only four of us can fight." I told him "settled. He replied. Me, Emmett,Carlisle and Peter." I shook my head. "No, the four are selected. It's you and me, and Peter and Charlotte." He stared at me like I was crazy. "I saw the vision when we all fought." He pulled me into his lap. "The outcome?" He asked toying with my neckless "we all died." I told him "but if only 4 of us fight, only one life is lost." "Who's?" He asked "mine." I blurted out and started dry sobbing into his chest. I looked up at him one more time. "id love to stay and chat but As for now, I have to go save Cynthia. she'll fight along side us and become your mate when Maria kills me."


	4. Chapter 4

i own...wait for it...DA DADADADADADADA *drumroll* NOTHING! Yay me!

"Alice what the hell do you mean 'the only life lost will be yours'"? Jasper asked me "exactly what I said. I'm going to die protecting Cynthia. If I die for my family, I wouldn't have it any other way." We heard more leaves breaking. I looked at jasper and perked up. I jumped down the tree "PETER! CHARLOTTE!" I called running towards them. Peter caught me in a hug and spun me around. He was like a big brother to me. That went for Jasper as well. Emmett ran out "I heard Peter!" They smirked at each other "wanna go blow something up?" Emmett asked Peter "as tempting as that sounds" Peter replied "I'm actually here to Finnish a bit of business that I should have done a long time ago. But after that, hell yeah." Charlotte and I hugged laughing at our mates acting like children, mocking each other and wrestling

**_The next day peters pov_**  
Alice was gone the next day. No one knew where she was, jasper assumed the worst. "You don't think she... K-kidnaped her do you?" I could see the future like Alice. "No, I would have seen it. " Charlotte tried to call her. She left a voice mail saying "Alice, where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did Maria take you? Oh, Alice, where are you?" Then hung up. Edward came in the door somberly. "We couldn't find her." Esme followed close behind. "No sign of her anywhere." She took jasper in her arms. "I'm so sorry son." I sighed, I wanted a mommy hug. "It's okay, mom. You couldn't help it." Emmett came in. "I think she's left. I found this laying outside the woods." He held rennessmee's anklet she had made for Alice. She wore it everywhere... Not good.

_**ALICES POV**_

I ran through the woods. I had to save Cynthia before Maria found her. Just as I approached her I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Step away. She's mine now." The woman had said. "NO!" I yelled in protest "she's my sister!" I snatched my sisters lifeless body from Maria and ran as hard as I could, she was catching up to me quickly. I had to go faster. But I couldn't. I thought to Edward "_here she comes, I've just reached the boarder of Idaho. Tell jasper to get ready. Also tell Carlisle that I've found a human. She's dying and needs to be bitten, pronto_." I finally got to the Washington boarder. Maria wasn't as close behind me now i kept running and pushing myself. I wasn't about to let my little sister die. I kissed her forehead "don't worry, Cynthia. Your safe. I'm going to take you to my family, they'll make you feel better than you ever had, and we'll live like sisters like when we were little. I love you. I won't let anything else hurt you. I promise." I held her tighter to keep her from falling. She was only the size of me, maybe smaller, she couldn't have been over 70 pounds. Her long tangled black hair blew in the wind as I ran, one thing was certain. She was going to be a beautiful newborn.


	5. Chapter 5

still own nothing.

* * *

I finally arrived at the house "CARLISLE SAVE HER!" I yelled handing Cynthia to Carlisle and running back out to fight.

CARLISLE'S POINT OF VIEW  
Alice had just thrown a human at me and told me to save her. I took the small girl in my arms and carried her to the third floor where we normally did changes . I layed her on the table and bit into her neck. I hoped it wasn't to late. Alice obviously cared about this girl very much, though I wasn't sure why. Then it hit me. She was tiny and had dark hair and shining blue eyes. This was Alice's little sister from her human life. Now I understood. I couldn't let her die. No matter what. I glanced out the window I saw the couples hand in hand. I wanted to help them, but I had to respect Alice's wishes, she was going to save us all. I saw the woman emerge and Alice kiss jasper possibly for the last time.

ALICES POV  
Maria emerged from the woods. I held onto jasper and gave him our last kiss. "In good or bad. Forever and always." I told him "I love you." I said and tightened my grip on his hand "Alice, she won't hurt you. I'll keep you safe. I promise." I scooted a bit closer to him "that's easier said than done jazz. Promise me if I get killed, you'll stick around. I've seen visions a century from now, your happy with Cynthia." He shook his head. "I'll never love anyone but you." I sighed "jasper, she is me. She's my twin sister. " he shook his head again. "It wouldn't be the same." I kissed him again. "Trust me."

MARIA'S POV  
the smallest girl turned her head to Me, i was gaining rage by the second as I saw who i was up against. My old 'mate', me escaped newborns, Peter, and Charlotte, and then this little midget who was acting like she owned my jasper!? Hell no. I let out a small growl signaling my army to attack. No one moved. "Guys.. Go.. Attack.." I told them under my breath. The smallest one, Annabelle came in front of me. "No." A few others joined her. "We're sick of being your slaves!" The smallest boy, joe, screamed and joined hands with Annabelle. "You. GUys. ARE. WORTHLESS. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. NOW." I yelled at them . Of. Them. Scattered. Here I was against 3 of the best fighters I had ever seen. Against me. 'I'm so screwed.' I thought to my self I saw three other figures appear from the woods. "Need any help? We hate hem too." Asked the blonde "plus, they owe us big time." I grinned may I ask your names? "I am James. This is Victoria." Said the blonde

ALICES POV  
If I was human I would have fainted. "B-b-b- but we killed you!" I screamed. jasper tightened his grip around me sensing my shock "they were dead! We burned them!" Jasper stroked my hair. "Calm down. If we've done it once we can do it again." I was shaking. Why hadn't I seen this? Then my answer came. Another emerged from the woods. "We brought a friend." James said smirking at that moment a wolf came out. He was at least twice the size of Jacob, "oh... My... Gosh..." Jasper and I said in Union was it Sam? But why would he turn against us? "This is Rex." Victoria said plainly I looked up at jasper "so there are more wolves like there are vampires?" He looked down. "Guess so..." We had a similar idea. "Let's run for it." He told me I looked at him in disbelief "they'll kill our family! No way! You can if you want. But I'm going to fight for my family."


	6. The war

still Own nothing

* * *

~~Alice~~

I decided to do something incredibly stupid. I attacked first. That had been how it was done in the vision. I went for Maria first, naturally since James and Victoria were going to be easy. I had severely underestimated Maria. I had her in a headlock almost killing her but then she reached up and started smacking my wrist. I imagined it looked pretty humorous to watch, but one of the smacks caused me to scream in pain and release her. I kept fighting although I figured it was broken. She shoved me down, pinning me from movement she had me by the wrists of course I was trying not to scream again as I tried desperately to kick her off of me. It worked. I heard a crack and started to smell blood. Everyone glanced at Rex, suddenly, it wasn't about killing each other, it was about getting the blood. To my advantage Maria took off for the blood. Unfortunately, Peter and Charlotte always fed of humans, so they were in the battle as well, as for jasper and I, we didn't mind it. I killed James, he got Victoria. Maria realized there was danger now that the others were down, jasper got to distracted by the blood, so it was me vs Maria, again. Now that she had fed, she was much stronger. I was pretty sure I was screwed.

CARLISLE POV

I sat by Alice's sister waiting for her to awake. The transformation had worked, now she just needed to come back to consciousness. The fight had been going on for 3 days. They were loosing. Alice's wrist was broken, continuing the fight with out treatment was going to make it take 2x the time to heal. Charlotte ad lost an arm, she couldnt keep fighting, the pain had gotten so strong that she fled the fight.I had her arm coated with venom, that would make the arm come back, since her original was burnt. Maria was stronger than anyone had accounted for. Especially with the feeding in the middle that Alice didn't get. She needed more fighters, she said if we all tried we'd all die though, she refused to let us help. I heard her call "WHEN CYNTHIA WAKES UP, SEND HER OUT SHE'S OUR LAST HOPE!" Around that moment Cynthia opened her eyes. "Cynthia, I'll explain everything later, right now, your sister needs you to help fight. She nodded once and jumped out the window

CYNTHIA'S POV

I had just woken up, one moment I was dying and being carried by my sister who I thought had been dead for 90 years then suddenly there was a fire inside of me and I guess I passed out, then I awake to a man telling me to help save my sister. And he'd explain everything later. Seems legit. I jumped out the window to my sisters rescue I landed by her mate, she had told me about him once when we were little, she always had visions of the future, one time she had told me about 'jasper.' I assumed this was him. And he was amazing. His eyes were golden with a red tint to them

ALICES POV

I was trapped under Maria again. Peter and jasper were trying to get her off. It wasn't working. We were weak. We needed to hunt. Just then I saw Cynthia jump from the 3rd floor window. If I had a heart, it would have stopped. It doesn't matter, mortal or immortal, when you see your sister jump off a three story window, it's scary. Then it hit me. She was a newborn. "CYNTHIA, SNAP HER NECK!" I yelled frantically trying to get free as Maria broke one of my ribs I screamed in pain again. my break count was up to 3 ribs, my wrist, and an arm. I wasn't giving up yet though. Cynthia was confused I could tell "JUST TRUST ME!" I yelled out after her. I knew I couldn't last much longer. "Jasper, I love you. I always have and always will." I said weakly as Maria finally killed me. The last thing I remember was hearing "I love you too Alice, I'm sorry-" then there was blackness. No pain, no worry, just blackness. Bella had been right, death was almost peaceful in a weird way. I didn't mind my current state. It was almost like being an exhausted human, then finally getting to go to sleep. I hoped jasper would take care of Cynthia as well as he took care of me.

* * *

Don't kill me yet I'll fix it :) just thought I'd be evil and make you shat yourself :) trust me.


	7. Chapter 7

still own nothing.

~Carlisle.

I had just witnessed my daughter getting killed. That was the last straw. I was going out there. If nothing else, to save my baby girl. I saw the hurt look in Jasper's face at the look of Alice's dead body. At that moment, I knew shit had just gotten far beyond real. I stepped out side and escaped with Alice's remains. The head and body were both there. I could save her no problem. I laid her body on her bed, then I noticed how many breaks she had. And she kept fighting! What had I done to deserve such a strong amazing daughter? I put nearly a gallon of venom, possibly more on her neck alone. It was working slowly but surely. I did all I could for the other breaks. Now all that was left to do was wait.

~jasper

I looked over at my tiny pixie wife. Her head was separated from her neck. That was it. I saw Carlisle sneak out and get Alice I had a pleading look in my eye as I said barley above a whisper "please save her." He nodded once and held her protectively against his chest. Suddenly all my sadness and worry turned to rage as I ran toward Maria at full force. The hit caused her to fly across the yard. Cynthia caught her by the neck. Peter ran over to Maria smirking evilly "should we make it quick, or slow and painful?" He asked with a grin "she killed my mate and hurt yours... Lets make her suffer."  
"First shot, my good sir?" Peter asked smirking  
"Certainly." I said grinning this was going to be fun. I punched her as hard as I could right in the face breaking her nose.  
"Your turn peeps." He laughed at the dumb nickname and broke her arm  
"Cynthia?" She grinned. She was just like Alice. They shared the same smile. Her long silky black hair blew behind her as she tore Maria's arm completely off, then bit her neck injecting an insane amount of venom "that's for killing my sister" she growled

~Cynthia

I missed my sister, I hadn't got to ask what had happened in the last 90 years that everyone thought she was dead. I hoped that the blonde man could save her. She was my sister. I loved her. She had saved me.

~Carlisle  
Alice slowly opened her eyes. I smiled jasper would love this. I walked over to her "hey, Ali." She groaned then let out a tiny gasp of pain when she rolled over on her arm. "Sorry, I probably should mention, you have a broken leg, Arm, wrist, and , 3 ribs "wonderful.." She said sarcastically "I'm sorry, Ali. Do you remember what happened?" She sighed "not exactly, but apparently I got my ass kicked. Hard." It was quiet for a moment. Alice looked around for a moment "Maria. Is she dead? Is jazz okay? What about Cynthia? A-" I cut her off. "Shhh. Calm down. Everyone's fine. There having a bit of extra fun before they burn her." I explained. She laughed, then winced. "Ow.. Ow... Ow." I frowned. It isn't easy seeing your daughter like this. She started to get up "Alice, you need to rest. Where are you going?" I asked trying to get her back down "I wanna kill her a little bit too." She replied. I smirked. "How are you that strong Alice?" I questioned "asylum life isn't easy." She replied

~Alice  
All I wanted to do was go hug jasper, and show him I was okay so he'd stop worrying. Carlisle wouldn't let me up though. My eyes must have been dark, he came back with blood. Lots of it. Charlotte followed him up and hugged me carefully. "I'm so glad your okay." She said smiling "me too. How's your arm?" I asked "I'm fine alice." She said smiling

~peter  
"Cynthia, would you like the honor of finishing her?" I asked her.  
She nodded "for Alice." She broke Maria's neck and threw in in the fire like a basket ball. She high fived Me and we laughed "I like you." She said smiling at Me "can you stick around?" She asked hopefully "dunno." I replied "I do know one thing though, I'm not leaving until I blow something up with Emmett."


	8. Chapter 8

I still own nothing..

~jasper

It was finally over, Maria was dead. I had never in my life felt like this. I know I should have been happy, but I wasn't. I was to worried about Alice. I looked to the window of our room. She was in the window. She was absolutely fine. But how? I ran in. First I found Carlisle "thank you, thank you, thank you" I said quickly while hugging him like a child who got what they wanted for Christmas. He smiled as I ran upstairs

I opened the door to our room and ran strait to her. I warped my arms around her smiling "Alice, I was so scared, I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you forever. I said holding her. She put her head on my chest "I'm so sorry, but I promise it'll never happen again. Well... Unless you have any other crazy exes I should know about." He laughed "nah, I think we're okay for a while." He said smiling. "I love-" i pressed my lips to hers cutting her off "I know."


	9. Epilogue

I own nothing

EPILOGUE

Peter and charlotte joined the Cullen's and learned to hunt animals instead

Seth imprinted on Cynthia

Annabelle and joe joined the Volturi due to there powers of mind control, and instant death.

Peter and Emmett started world war 3

Bella told Alice that she was as bad as here with all the injuries

Emmett went to Walmart and sat on want as lap dressed like Hitler and asked for world domination.

The entire Cullen family got kicked out of all Walmart's ever.

When Alice went to visit Charlie he told her that Bella must have been wearing off on her

Alice blamed it on a very angry ex girl friend of Jasper's.

Which dug her in a hole beacause she had to make up some lie as to why he couldn't put the ex in jail

In an attempt to make up something she accidentally blurted out that hitter ate her.

Bella backed her up saying that she was on a lot of pain meds.

Beacause of Maria aall everything else listed above, the cullens moved to Canada and changed there names to flibberbober


End file.
